


Civil

by Faramirlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, Uther is a dick, angsty, i hate that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has never approved of Arthur and Merlin's relationship and now there's a possibility of a future Merlin just feels like its the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil

The thing is, Merlin knows that Arthur’s father has never approved of him, has always blamed  him for ‘turning his son’, has always refused to accept that his son is going through anything other than a phase.

And that would be okay except Arthur doesn’t stand up for him the way he’s like him to, doesn’t correct his father, only lets Morgana change the topic. Then when they get home tugs Merlin into bed and whispers promises until they fall asleep.

Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn’t.

Sometimes he lets the angry words slide inside and find a home. Sometimes he starts to believe it too. It’s true that Arthur has always wanted his father’s approval and he will never get it here. Sometimes he worries that Uther is right and one day Arthur will leave and he has no idea how he will go on when that day comes. If. _If_. Please be if.

It didn’t take long for it to all start going downhill.

_Morgana bounced into the coffee shop, elegant even in her excitement, and dropped into the seat opposite him._

_“Hey did you hear the news? You and Art can get married?”_

_Yes. Yes of course he’s heard. It was everything he’d been dreaming of since he was little and his mum explained that only boys and girls could get married._

_“It’s not marriage, it’s a civil partnership.”_

_“Well yeah, but are you gonna?”_

_“I-”_

_“Uther would hate it so I can give Art away and-”_

He had tuned out at that point. Ever since he’s heard the news a quiet happy feeling had been bubbling in his gut. He hadn’t let himself acknowledge it but it had been there, a fuzzy warmth leaving him feeling light and care free. In that moment his happy bubble had popped and he’s been left feeling cold. He didn’t remember the excuses he gave, but he fled the coffee shop, finding his way home in a blur.

Which lead him to this moment, curled in the centre of their bed, trying to hold back the tears, feeling utterly defeated. It had been alright when they could never take the next step. Arthur would never have to make the choice between Merlin and his father. They could live this mostly committed life, never changing but still together

But now, now it was an option and Merlin couldn’t deny that it was what he wanted with every fibre of himself. He could hide it, he could pretend that it didn’t matter to him but he knew that every special occasion that went by, every romantic dinner, every perfect peaceful moment that didn’t end with a ring on his finger would chip away at him until he cracked.

Getting married would be the last straw that broke Uther and Arthur’s relationship and Arthur would know that, would never do it.

It was over.

\------

Arthur almost dropped the keys in his rush to get the front door unlocked, dropping his satchel and coat in a heap the moment he was inside. It has been an exhausting day. He’d pushed himself to finish early, skipping lunch and typing like a man possessed to give off work a few hours early.

It had been worth it.

“Merlin? Oi, loser? You home?”

“I’m, I’m up here.”

Merlin sounded off but that didn’t matter right now. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and almost skidded into their bedroom.

“Merlin, wi-”

He stopped short, the sight of Merlin stood by their bed, bags packed at his feet was a punch in the guts.

“Merlin-” Merlin held up a hand to stop him as he took a step closer.

“No, Arthur, please. I need to say this. Something happened today and it made me realise that I can’t go on like this. We want different things and I think it’s best for both of us if I just leave.”

Arthur felt bewildered and confused. Moments ago he’d thought everything was perfect and now, now this, no warning, no fights, just this.

“You want to break up?  Over something that happened when I wasn’t even here?”

“It’s best for both of us.”

Something inside snapped.

“Best for both of us? You mean best for you! I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. I love you! I bought you this bloody ring,” without even realising it he thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out the velvet ring box that sat there, and threw it at Merlin “and I get here and you’re breaking up with me. After five years. Without so much as a by your leave? What the fuck, Merlin. What the actual fuck?”

“You,” Merlin seemed stunned “you were going to propose?”

“Of course I was you knob. You’re the love of my life and-”

He was cut off this time by Merlin throwing himself forward and smashing them together in an almost brutal kiss. Although completely confused by this turn of events Arthur wasted no time in kissing back, hard and desperate. They broke apart only when Merlin and his complete inability to breathe through his nose forced them to.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I, I thought you wouldn’t want to marry me. I thought it was for the best to end things now. I thought-”

“You were wrong, you complete and utter idiot. Why wouldn’t I want to marry you?”

“Your father.”

“I couldn’t give a flying fuck what my father has to say about anything. I love you, Merlin. And if it’s a choice between you and him, it’s always going to be you. No second thoughts.”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“Promise?”

“Well that’s what I was trying to do before you took leave of your senses.”

“Really?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Just let me propose would you?”

Merlin nodded and almost bounced with excitement as Arthur knelt to grab the ring box.

“Merlin Emrys, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

“Oh well, I’m not sure.”

“You are insufferable,” Arthur grumbled, grabbing Merlin’s hand and slipping the ring onto his finger.


End file.
